Medals
de:Auszeichnungen Medals *Note: The Moonlight Medal §§ is the highest medal currently obtainable. Experience and Allied Notes Required Table Since we have all been trying to deduce what the magic number is to rank up, this table has been created to track everybody's progress. Especially if you are keeping track of your XP and AN prior to ranking up. So here's how it works: 1. When you finally are awarded the next medal, put your XP and AN into the appropriate table. For example, say it took me 1500 xp and 1000 AN to get the Bronze Star. Under Bronze Star, I would change the values to 1500 and 1000. 2. If you get the next medal, and your value for either XP or AN (or both) are lower than what is listed, change it to reflect that. If they are higher, don't change it. We are trying to find the "lowest" value here. 3. If you are keeping track of your accrued values, try to keep separate totals for xp and AN gained from battles and quests. This may just factor into the formula to go up a rank. 4. If you have not yet gone up a rank, but would like to post your numbers, put them in parentheses (). This way, we know those are numbers that aren't set. 5. Once you have a number that allows you to rank up, put them in bold so we can easily tell them from the rest of the values. (bold = ' on either side of the value) 6. If there are any problems with this table,contact an administrator or Stenir (who came up with this idea). Obviously, contact the admins first, and they can help you out. |Brass Ribbon of Service |Allied Ribbon of Bravery |Allied Ribbon of Glory |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" align="center" |'Star''' |Bronze Star |Sterling Star |Mythril Star |Golden Star |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" align="center" |'Emblem' |Copper Emblem of Service |Iron Emblem of Service |Steelknight Emblem |Holyknight Emblem |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" align="center" |'Wings' |Brass Wings of Service |Mythril Wings of Service |Wings of Integrity |Wings of Honor |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" align="center" |'Medal' |Starlight Medal |Moonlight Medal |Dawnlight Medal |Medal Of Altana |} ----- - Scrapping notes that I made a few months ago, and updating with latest experiences, after update: Seems like it is more biased towards actual EXP in campaign battles now. Trying for 2nd Wings, I got a boatload of AN, over a period of weeks. up to 20k, and no wings. but I had done only a few battles this time. I then cranked out 8k more of exp in battle... and finally got the wings. It may be that 10k exp in campaign battle will get you pretty much any newer medal, at this point. Theferret Oct 2008 (Then again, maybe it was the "decay over time" problem. Theferret 15:22, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ) -It took me over 8,526 AN from Battle and over 10k from Campaign OPs plus 8k from SCNMs to Rank up from Copper Emblem to Iron Emblem of Service (23 days earth time total). However, it only took me 4,881 AN from Battle alone to rank up to Steelknight Emblem (7 days earth time). - Amount of AN required to get Mythril Wings of Service is somewhere between 4,546 to 5,645.(6 days earth time). -From Golden Star to Copper Emblem of Service took 11,072xp and 6110 an, all earned during campaign battles (5 days earth time). Currently, I have received Wings of Integrity III and have not done a Ops mission or quest since the Stars ranks. All of my ranks have been from Campaign Battles only since then. However, I cannot give an accurate account of how much XP is required. Almost all ranks have been received with over 30k XP before the 5 day minimum. I have never been declined a new medal for not getting XP or Notes from other means. There does seem to be some kind of penalty or loss for trying to rank up after the 5 day minimum. Actual amounts have not been confirmed. I have done Campaign Battles for about 10k XP, waited 2 weeks or so, and still needed 10k+ XP from battles before the next rank was available at the Wings level. I believe that penalty theory is true. It took me a week to reach the numbers currently shown under "Wings of Integrity", but I could not get the promotion. This tells me that time may be a factor--not just the notes, because during that week, I did not ask for a single evaluation. Either that, or the listed numbers are wrong. Over the rest of the month I accumulated a total of 24k EXP / 14k AN from battles, and 6k EXP / 14k AN from various Ops--about double what is currently listed. At the end of each day I tried for an evaluation all the way through to the end of the month, but no Wings of Integrity. Since I was playing daily, I suspect that it was the repeated evaluations, and not long periods of inactivity, that was forcing me to work so much harder. Perhaps we should also be tracking the number of days it took to get promoted, as well as the number of evaluations attempted. That way, those of us looking at the chart for a minimum will have some idea whether or not we should ask for an evaluation if we took a little longer. --Gorbyofodin 11:30, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Perhaps we are looking at this from the wrong direction. I hit upon the idea that instead of it being a decrease in amount, what if there's a certain value for XP and AN per day with that medal? Like, for example, say you needed 2k XP/day and 750AN/day. On the first day you can take the evaluation, you'd need 5x2000 XP (10,000XP) and 5x750 AN (3750 AN). This is probably the most likely way this is calculated, and we've probably just overlooked it. I'm willing to build a table for one specific medal, to test this out. If it works for one, I'll build a table for each rank to gather data; and then once we've determined what the formula is, we'll post those results! Gixander 18:17, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Quick note about Starlight Medal Update to my earlier notes on Medals.. I got Medal II, with only about 12,000 battle exp. I had also done a whole bunch of campaign ops, but continuing with the old theory those dont count, seems like it's the usual "get 10k in battle" for each medal. --Theferret 04:50, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I have done about 17k battle xp, with 1-2 campaign ops, and no rank up from Starlight to next rank. Something else must be required, like a minimum of xp from campaign ops, I believe I only received about 1k xp from ops. J Questions, Comments, Suggestions, and Concerns about the Experience and Allied Notes Required Table - The highest medal one can presently obtain is the Moonlight Medal, which one must renew every 30 days (or less) or go back to the Starlight Medal. I'd suggest adding the cost to maintain the Moonlight Medal, as its cost might be different than the first time obtaining it. : I stopped playing for about 4 months, came back and lost only 1 medal. So I can't see losing a whole rank level but instead just 1 medal. --Azaron 06:16, September 5, 2009 (UTC) - If one loses a medal because of not making enough notes in 30 day, I'm wondering if the points to regain the previous earned level is different than maintaining or obtaining the first time. - Finally is the point difference on regaining a previously lost model different or the same if you lose more than one medal and/or an entire level. In all three of these cases,how might the table show to resolve these three issues / questions (maintain highest level, lose 1 medal, lose more than 2 medals or an entire level)? Should there be a second table for maintaining each level and/or another table for regaining level(s)? --IBHalliwell 11:05, 3 March 2009 (UTC) - I believe the scale from Mythril Wings of Service to Wings of Integrity is wrong. I just spent 4 hours getting 15'000 Allied Notes and I was not awarded a new medal. I did Campaign Op's for 6'000 AN and Campaign Battle for 9'000 and there was no new medal awarded. - 27Mar2009 : This suggests it has to be 10,000 battle exp, just like the other wings. --Theferret 16:55, 24 July 2009 (UTC) - I believe some other unlisted actions can effect your evaluations in a favorable manner. I was going from Golden Star to Copper Emblem of Service at the time. I had only gotten roughly 4K exp from Campaign Battles and I was on like the 8th day since my last evaluation. I went over to the evaluation NPC in Bastok and to my surprise I ranked up to the next medal. I did however turn in all 8 letterboxes (for The Buried God pop set) on day 6 from my last evaluation. I think turning in the letterboxes gave me the same effect as having gotten 10K+ exp in Campaign Battles. I would like to see if turning in a full pop set will not only boost your nation like it says but it also gives you an automatic rank up on your next medal evaluation. - 29APR09 Laitha - Penalty theory may indeed be true. Having stopped campaigning for some time, came back to the last few days of my medal and was required to get over double what was listed in the rank charts in order to receive my next medal. The following medals i did withing the 5 days, and all worked fine. --Godofgods fr:Décorations category:Campaign